Dark Adventures
by sonikku13
Summary: Scourge spots Sonic, alone, in the Great Mobian Forest, running. What is Scourge planning?
1. Sonic Runs

**So, one of the ideas I've had in my head for some time now was to write something through Sonic's perspective similar to chapters two, three, four, and five of _Horny Horny Hedgehogs_ by Paranormal Investigator. Her fan fic inspired me to create this chapter. I changed a bunch of the details around, including some new details, and removing some old details so it arouses me.**

**Sonic: What? I'm arousing?**

**Sonikku13: Huh?**

**Sonic: How can you find this arousing?**

**Sonikku13: Sonic, you're so cute! Cute cute cute cute cute! So cute!**

**Sonic: -blushes-**

**Scourge: Pervert...**

**Sonic is owned by SEGA**

**Scourge is owned by, I think Archie Comics, though SEGA might have a small stake. I don't know, to be honest.**

**Sonikku13 is owned by Sonikku13. -chuckle-**

I woke up from the tree I was sleeping under at Green Hill. I woke up to green grass all around me, trees scattered around the place, and a long stretch of running area. I also was hungry, and I wanted some food.

I stood up and ran towards Station Square. I extended my arms out, letting the wind flow through them. Green grass turned into a pass through the Great Mobian Forest, but I knew a 70 mile long shortcut through the forest which would save me from having to run an extra 210 miles. I took that shortcut, green grass turning into a narrow pass with 150 foot tall trees surrounding me.

Unbeknownst to me, Scourge saw me enter the pass, and he followed me. He caught me when I was 35 miles through the pass. Scourge grasped both of my arms and held them behind my back, left elbow touching right hand and vice versa. I realized someone had followed me, and I was alone.

"AAH!" I yelled. I tried to move my arms, but it was no use. Scourge had both of my arms held firmly in his grasp. Scourge tackled me, forcing me face first onto a large, tall patch of soft grass, cushioning my fall. Without my arms to break my fall, I ended up laying stomach first on the soft grass, arms held by Scourge's left hand behind my back, right elbow touching left hand and vice versa. Scourge fell on top of me, hitting my lower back.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

Scourge smirked.

"Oh, I'll get off of you," Scourge said sarcastically. "I'll get off alright."

Scourge quickly grabbed something from his pocket, a shackle. This one was designed with two cuffs welded together to form arm cuffs. My lower arms were lifted off my back for a split second while Scourge positioned the shackle on my back.

I was squirming under Scourge, but since he sat on my lower back, he was just outside the range of my feet. Nevertheless my hands were turning into fists, using all my strength to try to break Scourge's grip. It was no use. I felt the shackle on my arms, and Scourge quickly cuffed them. My elbows couldn't move at all.

"Heh, too easy," Scourge said.

I tried using brute strength to break the shackles on my arms, but it was no use.

"Ugh, why can't I get out of these shackles?" I questioned.

"I had Eggman make shackles specifically designed for you," Scourge said.

Why would Scourge have Eggman make shackles just for me? I thought he wanted to kill me, not tie me up! I shivered as fear started to take over. Scourge could do anything.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough," said Scourge.

I shivered again in fear. Suddenly, an object was shown in front of me. It was a ball with straps attached to it. I looked dumbfounded.

"What's that, and what's it for?" Sonic asked.

"It's a ball gag, and it's going in your mouth," Scourge replied.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no," I said, "you are not putting that in my mouth!"

I squirmed again, trying to break free of Scourge so I could run and get help. It was no use. I couldn't bend my legs far enough back to hit Scourge. I kept my mouth closed with all my strength.

"Are you sure about that?" Scourge said.

Scourge held my quills and sharply held my head back. My neck couldn't move. Scourge then pinched my nose together. I started to asphyxiate because I couldn't breath through my nose. I was trying to move my head, but my quills were held taut against my head.

I gave in to my lack of oxygen, opening my mouth to take a big gasp of air. Scourge forced the ball gag into my mouth, opening my nostrils again. I felt a strap go around my head, and then I felt it tied against my quills in my back. I tried to push the ball gag out with my tongue, but it was no use. My mouth was held wide open.

"Heh, thought so," Scourge said.

I tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a muffled, whiny noise.

Scourge turned his attention to my legs. He rammed my legs into the ground, hard. My upper body was squirming now, thrashing from side to side to try to escape Scourge's grasp. Once again, it was no use, as Scourge sat on my knees, preventing me from getting up.

With my legs pinned down, Scourge grabbed another shackle. This one had four cylindrical cuffs welded together to form a square. My legs couldn't move, allowing Scourge to put two of the cuffs on my lower legs, tying them together.

"Heh, now you can't run away," Scourge said.

Scourge moved back onto my lower back, bending my lower legs back. He tied the other two cuffs to my upper legs, tying them together. My legs ended up tied behind my back, in a V shape.

"You're mine, now, Sonic," Scourge said.

Scourge put one arm on my back, in front of my tied up arms. He put his other arm between my thighs and feet. Scourge lifted me up bridal-style, then ran into the Great Mobian Forest. I tried to squirm out of Scourge's grip, but failed.

"Don't try anything stupid," Scourge said. "Else you might end up falling on the ground face first."

I didn't want to be in worse shape than I was now, so I stopped squirming. Scourge had a point, I couldn't break a fall with my arms tied behind my back.

The forest became a blur, it felt like Scourge was going to make us hit a tree multiple times. I wondered where Scourge was taking me. We weren't going to the ocean, I knew that when we went into the forest. I knew Scourge's hideout was in the Great Mobian Forest, and no one knows it's location except the Suppression Squad. I think Scourge's taking me there.

Turned out I was right. Scourge brought me to a hill in the Great Mobian Forest, with a small sod-covered door carved into the ground. Of course no one can find Scourge's hideout, it's a freaking hill, and the entry to the hill is covered from the air by trees, and covered on the ground by sod.

Scourge opened up the secret entryway to his hideout, the sod-covered door in the Great Mobian Forest. It led to a long, dark hallway, where the Suppression Squad could easily take out any intruders. Scourge put his hand on a secret identification pad, assuring the Suppression Squad of his identity. The hallway lit up, showing the way inside the hill. Scourge ran through the hallway, reaching the main part of the hill.

We reached the main lobby of the hill. Scourge went towards the stairs. He ran up four flights of stairs, from the bottom of the hideout the top of the carved hill. He went into the lone door in this part of the hideout, quickly opening the door.

Inside the room was a nightstand, and a four poster bed with a metal frame. Elongated L-shaped shackles were already attached to the the posts of the bed.

Scourge kicked the door closed, automatically locking it. He walked up to the bed and threw me on it. I groaned in disgust as I didn't like being thrown on the bed. I tried to squirm off the bed in fear of Scourge.

Scourge noticed me squirming off the bed and grabbed me. Scourge jumped on the bed and hovered on top of me.

"You don't want me to do you on the floor," Scourge said. "The carpet has too much friction, so it'd hurt like hell."

Scourge moved to the edge of the bed closest to my legs. Scourge untied my lower legs from my upper legs. With my knees free, Scourge quickly forced my right leg into a shackle and locked it. My eyes went wide. I never thought I'd be fighting to keep myself from being raped by Scourge of all people!

Scourge untied my upper legs, meaning my left leg was free. I tried to stomp on Scourge's hand. It didn't work. Scourge's quick reflexes allowed him to grab my left leg. Scourge forced my left leg into another shackle and locked it.

Scourge hovered over my chest. Both of Scourge's hands went behind my back. One hand held my arms together, the other hand untied them. Once my arms were untied, Scourge forced both of my hands above my head.

Scourge repositioned himself on my left elbow to immobilize my left arm. Scourge put both of his hands on my right wrist, forcing it into the shackle and locking it. Scourge then held my left arm and jumped off the bed. Scourge used one hand to hold my left wrist in the last shackle while his other hand locked it.

I felt extremely vulnerable as Scourge positioned himself above my body. I watched as Scourge put his hand on my sheath, and I shivered at his touch. Scourge rubbed his hand along the length of my sheath, causing warmth to pool in my groin. I tried to move my groin away, but the only way to move was up. I was embarrassed. Scourge put his other hand on my stomach to restrain my groin.

"Your mind says one thing but your body says another," Scourge remarked. "I think I'll let your body have what it wants."

Scourge's index finger penetrated my sheath, rubbing bare skin. This caused some pleasure to go through me, and my cheeks began to blush. I never felt this feeling before with anyone. Then again, I haven't been raped before. Maybe I'm falling for Scourge.

Meanwhile, Scourge's finger hit my hardening penis along my skin. Knowing what it was, he rubbed the entire length of my penis, going back and forth, sending more pleasure through me. I let out a moan I didn't intend to let out, but it was too much for me to hold in. My cheeks blushed madly. Then, the tip of my penis came out of my sheath.

Scourge licked the tip of my penis, which sent a wave of pleasure through me. The warmth touching my penis caused me to moan very loud. My shaft started to come out due to the warmth of Scourge's tongue.

"Sounds like someone's starting to enjoy this," Scourge said.

It was true. I was enjoying Scourge using me. With part of my shaft outside my sheath, Scourge shoved my penis in his mouth. The feeling of warmth now spread through my whole penis, causing a larger wave of pleasure, making me moan again. Scourge started to suck on my penis, giving my penis a feeling of tightness too. The tightness caused my tip to start forming precum and rub against Scourge's throat.

Suddenly, Scourge stopped sucking my penis. I groaned in protest. I wanted Scourge to keep sucking my penis.

Scourge grabbed a bottle of lubricant he stored in his quills. Scourge took a glob of lubricant and put it on his fingers, making sure a generous amount was applied on each finger.

"This will hurt at first, Sonic," Scourge said. "Just relax, and you'll be fine."

I shivered in fear as Scourge slowly inserted his index finger into my tail hole. My breaths were hastened because I felt a burst of pain. Scourge moved his index finger around my rectum, stretching it. Soon, I only felt pleasure, my breaths slowed down somewhat, and I moaned softly.

Scourge removed his index finger from my tail hole, so I started to groan in protest. Then, Scourge pushed his index and middle fingers in my tail hole, making me shiver as I felt another burst of pain. My breaths hastened again due to the pain.

Scourge started to do scissor motions with his fingers in my rectum, causing me to whimper in heavy pain. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes as Scourge rotated his fingers around my rectum. My breaths continued to get faster. I felt my rectum being stretched, and my penis started to shrink in size, but then Scourge's middle finger barely touched my prostate. I let out a cry in joy as a wave of pleasure overtook the pain. Scourge stopped rotating his fingers, but continued his scissor motions, causing me to moan.

Scourge took his fingers out of my rectum, causing me to groan in protest. Then, Scourge pushed his penis into my tail hole, so I felt another burst of pain. I let out a whimper, my breaths continued to be hasty. Tears flowed from the corners of my eyes as I tried to adjust to Scourge's penis. Half of my shaft had already retracted behind my sheath. I could only imagine how bad it'd be if Scourge didn't finger me or use lubricant.

"AH!" Scourge exclaimed. "Sonic, you're so tight!"

The pain slowly went away as my rectal muscles relaxed, allowing my breathing to slow a bit. Scourge then pulled his penis out of my rectum until his tip was the only thing inside my rectum. He thrust his penis into my tail hole again, this time brushing the prostate. I let out a moan as a ton of pleasure overtook the pain. Scourge noticed this, and as he thrusted out, he aimed a little bit further into my rectum. Scourge then thrusted into my tail hole, hitting my prostate dead on. I moaned even louder, as a feeling of ecstasy went through me.

As Scourge continued to pound into my prostate, my penis went back to it's maximum length as wave as I felt wave after wave of pleasure. I moaned every time I felt a wave of pleasure. I could no longer think, only feel.

I heard Scourge say something incomprehensible as he thrusted into my tail hole again. I then felt Scourge cum into my rectum, with a lot of the cum hitting my prostate. This pushed me over the edge, as I cummed, sticky fluid shot into the air, flying onto Scourge's face and fur, my fur, and the bed. I was in a state of ecstasy, having no care in the world at that moment. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I was panting heavily, out of breath from the experience.

Suddenly, Scourge fell on me as his arms relaxed, making me feel sticky on my peach belly and chest. Both Scourge and I were tired, sweaty, and cum-soaked. Scourge relaxed over my peach belly and blue fur, and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after.

**I don't know how I'm gonna continue this fan fic. I'd rather diverge from the general plotline of _Horny Horny Hedgehogs_ because I feel like this chapter takes some key components from her story. Though I ****do want her to update, damn it!**

**Sonic: Did you _have_ to rape me?**

**Scourge: Oh yeah, that felt good...**

**-Sonikku13 walks in-**

**Sonic: You find raping me _arousing?_**

**Sonikku13: Of course. Who wouldn't? Especially when I roleplay it as you.**

**-Sonic and Scourge look at me, confused-**

**Sonic: You find being raped _arousing?_**

**Sonikku13: Oh yeah... -cums-**

**Scourge: _Pervert!_**


	2. Alone

**Sonikku13: And we're back with another chapter!**

**Sonic: Oh no...**

**Scourge: Oh yes!**

**Sonic: Could this get any worse?**

**Sonikku13: You'll just have to read to find out.**

**Sonic: Not cool, man.**

Ah! What a great sleep. I never slept so well in my life! As I try to move my limbs, I realized my limbs are still tied up.

"Mmmph," I mumbled.

I realized I was still gagged. So that wasn't a dream. Scourge actually fucked me? Ack! It can't be rape, since I liked it! Now that you mentioned it, where is Scourge?

I looked around, but I could not find Scourge in the bedroom. Damn. I'm hungry too, and my ass hurts.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

Apparently Scourge heard me, as he rushed into the bedroom.

"What's wrong, Sonikku?" Scourge asked.

Sonikku? Isn't that my name in Japanese? Why is Scourge calling me Sonikku?

"Sonikku, I think you've been wondering why I kidnapped you, bound and gagged you, and fucked you, right?" Scourge asked.

I slowly nodded in hesitation.

"Well, Fiona dumped me, so I needed someone to replace her," Scourge said. "Whom better to replace her than you? You're the 'good' me, but you're also cute, adorable, sexy, and hot."

I blushed lightly as Scourge called me cute. Was Scourge being honest? I'm confused...

"The only way I could get you was to find you alone in a secluded area," Scourge said. "When I got to you, I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I had to kidnap you. I knew you'd resist being kidnapped, so I had to tie you up. I knew you'd try calling for help, so I had to gag you. I knew you'd resist being fucked, so I had to tie your limbs to the bedposts. I know you liked it, didn't you, Sonikku?"

My blush turned deeper, as I wondered whether Scourge actually liked me. Then, Scourge chuckled.

"Heh, that gives it away right there," Scourge said.

I gave a low growl in annoyance.

"Well, I hate to leave you, but I have to scavenge for food," Scourge said. "I can't go into a supermarket and buy food like a normal person. I'd be noticed too easily, right, Sonikku?"

I wanted to chuckle, but I hesitated.

"I'm gonna give you something, Sonikku," Scourge said.

Scourge grabs an anal vibrator, then I felt Scourge gently push it into my tailhole. The penetration was much gentler than last night. Then, Scourge plugged in the vibrator so the vibrator would keep running until Scourge returns. Scourge turned on the vibrator, which stimulated my prostate.

"Have fun, Sonikku!" Scourge exclaimed.

I heard the door close, and then the world started to blur. I felt the tiny vibrations in my prostate, which aroused me like last night. I started to squirm, my legs started thrashing against the merciless metal bonds, my hands turned into fists, my tongue started to stick out, and pleasure overtook me again.

Unlike Scourge, the vibrator doesn't stop. I tried to push the vibrator out of my tailhole, but I couldn't. I felt my penis grow stiffer and stiffer.

"MMMPH!" I moaned.

Damn it! I wanted chili dogs, not cum on my face!

My penis started to poke through my blue penile sheath, exposing a hardening tip.

I was panting, my hips thrashed from side to side. I tried to push the vibrator out again, but like before, it was futile. The vibrator mercilessly rubbed against my prostate, causing feelings of arousal. My mind started to blank out as the pleasure overwhelmed my mind, my penis continued to stiffen to it's maximum length.

The arousal kept coming, my penis throbbed in pleasure, pointing right at my face. I could see precum form on the tip. I tried squirming again, which increased the pleasure. My hips bucked up, my ears even showed a faint blush.

I thought about Scourge for a moment. He's the "evil" me, but he has the same curves as me. His green fur is similar to my green eyes. His cyan eyes are similar to my cobalt blue fur. It's kind of cute when you think of it, actually.

"MMMPH!" I moaned loudly.

Suddenly, I cummed, white, sticky fluid shooting right into my face. It wasn't as much cum as last night, but it felt just as good. I laid down in ecstacy, unaware of the rest of the world, too weak to move a limb, panting, and a sticky mess.

Unfortunately, the vibrator kept running. Soon, I became aware of my surroundings again, and felt too much pleasure.

Two small tears started dripping from my face, soon turning into a stream. I could only think about what Scourge was doing...

The pleasure turned my crying into a mess, my body ached, yet that vibrator kept going, with no way to turn it off. My wrists and ankles thrashed against the bindings, my chest and belly muscles rotated and squirmed, but to no avail. The bindings weren't gonna break, as many futile times I tried.

Yet, my penis remained erect. Weird.

I closed my eyes, letting tears fall from my blue eyelids, to my peach muzzle, and finally onto the bed. I tried to take the pain away, but it just wouldn't go away. I couldn't enjoy the relaxing feeling normally given by an orgasm.

The pain remained, but as time passed, I felt more and more pleasure, making me slowly stop thrashing against the bindings. I still cried in pain, but I was beginning to relax.

And the moment I relaxed, I felt cum wanting to release from my body.

At that point, I cummed again, leaving me cum-soaked, sweaty, and tear-filled. And then the door opened...

**Sonikku13: Cliffy!**

**Sonic: It better be the Freedom Fighters...**

**Sonikku13: You'll have to find out next chappy!**

**Scourge: Tsk tsk, Sonic, don't give it away so soon.**

**Sonic: Hmmph.**

**Sonikku13: Sorry for the short chapter guys.**

**Sonic: Hehe, at least it was shorter.**

**Sonikku13: Want me to make the next one really long?**

**Sonic-whimper-**

**Sonikku13: That's more like it.**


	3. Together

Sonikku13: And we're back with another chapter!

Sonic: Yay! I'm saved!

Sonikku13: Whoa, this is my fan fic! This fan fic is supposed to be me pretending I'm you, Sonic. With the purpose of getting aroused. :P

Sonic: What do ya mean?

Sonikku13: It means I'm pretending I'm Sonic in this fan fic. So I'm pretending everything that happens to you, happens to me. And it causes me to cum too.

Scourge: Eww...

A figure stepped into the room. He turned on the lights. I saw a green hedgehog that looked like me. Aww man, not cool...

"Hey Sonikku," Scourge said. "Are you hungry? I have food!"

I was still tired, so I just sighed in response.

"Oh. Looks like someone had fun without me."

You think? You put a vibrator up my ass! Not my fault. I growled in disgust, since it wasn't fun.

"I should punish you for that."

Punish _me?_ For _his_ vibrator up _my_ ass? Really? I growled louder, in more disgust.

"I was gonna give you some chili dogs."

Chili dogs? My favorite! And then Scourge took out some chili dogs he probably got from some random dude in Mobius.

"However, you had fun without me, and I'm hungry."

Scourge walked right up to my face and began to devour the chili dogs. The smell of those chili dogs caused me to focus on my own hunger. I hadn't had any food since Scourge kidnapped me. Damn it! I want a chili dog! I started squirming, trying to futilely break the bonds holding my limbs taut. My chest and belly rotated, my muscles tightened. The bonds just wouldn't break. Meanwhile, Scourge had already eaten a chili dog.

"Aww, that's cute, Sonikku."

As Scourge began to devour another chili dog, I exerted more force on the bindings holding my body in a St. Andrew's cross. It failed, and the vibrator, which was still in my ass, caused a major wave of pleasure to overcome me, causing me to moan.

"You know what? Your squirming is making me horny!"

Scourge set the chili dogs down on the floor and took his black leather jacket off, revealing a big green penis. Scourge grabbed a bottle of lubricant, squeezed it on his fingers, and then spread it over his throbbing dick. Then, Scourge then finally took the vibrator out of my ass. As soon as that vibrator was plucked out of my ass, Scourge stuffed his penis right up my tight tailhole, whacking my prostate with such force to give me a huge wave of pleasure, causing a loud moan through my ball gag. Scourge grunted, starting his hard work. Then, Scourge started a thrust, green balls whacked my blue ass, green-furred and pink-tipped penis whacked my prostate, causing another huge wave of pleasure, causing me to moan again. The next thrust caused Scourge to cum into my ass, tainting my insides just like last night. He must have gotten really horny from my squirming.

"Ah, that felt good, Sonikku. Wait, I don't feel sticky, oh, you haven't come yet."

Scourge took his dick out of my ass, causing a little popping noise and causing my muscles to tighten back up. Then, his mouth dove onto my still-erect penis. Scourge then began to suck on my penis. The sucking motion caused me to moan through my ball gag. Hearing that moan, I felt Scourge go further along my penis. After another sucking motion, the tip of my penis touched the back of Scourge's throat. This caused Scourge's gag reflex to come up, causing pressure on the underside of my penis as Scourge's mouth moved up on my penis, which caused intense pleasure in my body, so I couldn't control the moan that came out. Scourge's head had come back so he could breathe a bit. Then, Scourge began sucking on my penis again, trying to cause . Scourge then went deep again, this time, with a straightened neck. This allowed Scourge's mouth to touch my blue fur on my groin. I then felt the violence of a gag reflex again, causing more intense pleasure. I moaned loudly as I came right into Scourge's throat. Scourge coughed up the cum and my penis, right onto my peach belly. Then, Scourge licked the cum off my peach belly, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Ah, that tastes good."

What does Scourge mean? Does my belly taste good or is it the liquid on my belly? Because he didn't bite my belly, I presumed it was the liquid that he coughed on me.

Scourge then laid down on my belly, his head using my soft stomach as a pillow. So cute...

"I'm tired, let's sleep."

I agreed in my head, due to the gag, and then I fell asleep, with Scourge laying on my belly.

Sonikku13: I literally threw up trying to figure out how to do the oral sex...

Sonic: Don't worry about it.

Scourge: Yeah, don't worry about it too much.

Sonikku13: Can someone tell me if I did the oral sex right? If I did it wrong, I want someone to tell me. Preferably with a nice tone.

Sonic: You did it wrong.

Sonikku13: Sonic?

Scourge: You did it wrong.

Sonikku13: Scourge?


	4. Food

**Sonic: Oh no, not again!**

**Sonikku13: We got another chappie!**

**Scourge: Yay!**

**Sonic: No!**

**Sonikku13: Relax, Sonic.**

Ah. Another day of good sleep. Wait, why am I getting such good sleep when I'm supposed to be scared to death? Is it because I no longer fear Scourge? No... I'm still vulnerable, Scourge could kill me at any moment in my compromised state of affairs, being tied up with my limbs taut, and struggling doesn't work against the bonds.

I stayed still, knowing Scourge was sleeping with his head on my belly. Waking him up could mean death. But, being unable to run for two days now, I wanted to run. That urge to run was soon replaced by hunger and thirst. I haven't had food or water in two days now.

Suddenly, I heard a groan as Scourge rolled over and began to move. I realized Scourge had woken up.

"Hey Sonikku."

Oh. Hi Scourge. Of course I couldn't say that, because of the gag in my mouth.

"I'm hungry. Let me get us some food."

Scourge gets up off my belly, allowing me to take deep breaths again. Then, Scourge left the room. I wondered what Scourge would get. Bread? Cereal? Chili dogs? I hoped for chili dogs. But what about the drinks? I thought it would most likely be water.

I heard food simmering downstairs, so it had to be hot food. Could it be chili dogs? I doubted it. It was probably eggs or sausage, since Scourge is the opposite of me, he couldn't like chili dogs, could he?

Soon, Scourge came back with food in one hand and water in another hand. It smelled good. Scourge laid the food on the bed, and I could quickly tell what it was. Chili dogs. Yay!

"Hope you like this. it's my favorite food."

Scourge removed the gag on my mouth, intending to feed me. At this point, I could have chosen to yell for help, scream, whine, but I chose not to. Scourge hasn't threatened my life during my captured time, it's time to show him a little trust. After all, if I scream, wouldn't the gag go back on and I wouldn't get any food at all?

Scourge then put a chili dog in my mouth. I took a bite out of it. It tasted like a chili dog. Scourge went slowly, not force feeding me, waiting for me to swallow until he put another bite in my mouth.

Soon, the chili dog was gone.

"Still hungry, Sonikku?"

I nodded. Scourge put another chili dog in my mouth, which I devoured quickly.

Then, Scourge gave me water. He tilted my head so the water wouldn't spill all over my muzzle and make me cold. Then, he slowly tilted the glass of water into my mouth so I could drink it. As I swallowed the water, Scourge tilted the glass further, until the water was gone.

Then, after feeding me, Scourge took his clothes off.

"Time for dessert!"

Wait, what? Then Scourge answered my mental question. He stuffed his penis into my mouth. I remembered last night, where Scourge sucked my penis to make me cum. I decided to do the same. I sucked it, and then Scourge suddenly moaned.

"Ah, Sonikku, that feels good!"

Pleasing Scourge was my goal, so I continued to suck. I decided to test something out. I wanted to reach his green fur. So I moved my head as far forward as I could, reaching Scourge's green fur. Unfortunately, a big gag reflex came, which caused me to cough and Scourge's penis went back into the air. After I coughed twice, Scourge put his penis back into my mouth. I wouldn't try that again.

So I sucked as usual, giving Scourge the pleasure he wanted, as well as giving my mouth a workout. Soon, the inevitable came. Scourge came into my mouth. It tasted salty. I drank it to please Scourge.

"Ah, Sonikku... that was good. Sorry about this."

Scourge put the gag back on my mouth, to make sure I didn't scream out loud. But he could trust me when I wasn't gagged. So this meant he could feed me, so I could stay alive.

"Taking over the world isn't necessary, because I have you, Sonikku."

Wait, what? Scourge would rather have me than take over the world? I couldn't believe it. Scourge was a Suppression Squad member, he was fighting in Moebius to overthrow Eggman over in that dimension.

"I love you, my little Sonikku."

As long as you're not causing chaos in the world, Scourge, I love you too. Even if I have to be your little slave, I'll be your slave.

**Sonikku13: See, that wasn't bad at all.**

**Sonic: Scourge loves me?**

**Scourge: You bet! That blue fur... is so sexy...**

**-Sonic blushes-**

**Sonikku13: Whoa. That's a stunner.**


End file.
